FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for limiting the temperature of a printhead during printing to protect it from heat damage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for preventing the overheating of the printhead based upon an estimate of its present operating temperature, in its preferred embodiment through algebraic calculations.